


I'm Evil, I Swear

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Series: Jeremwood Oneshits [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Ryan is evil, he most definitely does not have a soft spot for 5'4" bostonians with colored hair, totally evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: The Vagabond was the most feared villain in all of Los Santos. Though seeing him aid a crying 26 year old man who's cat was stuck in a tree, you'd never guess it.





	I'm Evil, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot shorter than the things I usually like to put out there but this was fun to write so here u go

"You'll never get away with this, Vagabond!"

"Oh please, Mogar, I already have!" The Vagabond laughed maniacally, throwing an energy ball at te super hero before flying away. 

He loved being a villain. He very much loved being a villain. He got to terrorize the shitty people of the god forsaken city he lived in, and he got to utilize his actual superpowers. How awesome is that?

As he flew, he thought about his adversaries. They behaved almost like friends, if he were being honest. To the humans below, they acted like mortal enemies, and they were, don't get him wrong, but they had a sort of symbiotic relationship. Life would be rather boring if a hero didn't have a villain to fight, and vice versa. 

It seemed like the odds were rather stacked against the heroes; there were only two of them after all. Mogar and Golden. They were idiots, but they were so much fun to fight. On the villain side was Kingpin, Beardo (which was a rather strange name, considering Berdo was a girl, but no one dared to judge her for it), and the Vagabond himself. Three on two, and yet they still all fought, the villains never overpowering the heroes. 

The Vagabond looked at the jewel in his hand. He had stolen a precious jewel that had a special power; it would grant the wearer a superpower. The Vagabond thought of how much _fun_ it would be to have another villain to fight with him. He loved Kingpin and Beardo enough, but they were so insufferable sometimes with their whole relationship. The Vagabond needed someone as evil as him, someone with a cold heart, someone who-

"Fucking shit on my fucking asshole god fucking damnit-" The Vagabond heard someone, causing him to stop his flight. He looked around curiously, trying to find the source of the profanity, and saw a man in a park, staring up a tree. Against his better judgment, The Vagabond descended next to the man. 

"Oh, fucking great. Just what I need, a fucking super villain here to ruin my day even more." The man said, exasperated. "What the fuck do you want?"

This kid had balls of steel, talking to The Vagabond like that. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're The Vagabond, you've stolen millions of dollars and you've got a death toll higher than I wish I was right now." The man muttered. He sounded on the verge of tears. 

"What's wrong?" The Vagabond questioned. He isn't sure why he's even asking, it's not as if he actually cared. Right?

"My fucking cat is missing; he ran out of my apartment earlier and I've been looking for him ever since. I've had that cat my entire life, I just want him home and safe." The man choked, bursting into tears. 

The Vagabond is a super villain. He is evil, no doubt about it. He has stolen, and he has killed. He definitely did not bring the crying man into a warm embrace. 

"I'll help you find him." He definitely didn't say. He definitely didn't spend three hours carrying this stranger around, looking for a dumb cat.

He definitely didn't feel genuine joy when they found the cat, and definitely didn't enjoy the hug the man gave him. He definitely didn't find out that the man's name was Jeremy Dooley, and he most definitely did not leave Jeremy his number. 

And there was no way in absolute _hell_ that The Vagabond smiled a happy, goofy smile when he received a text from Jeremy later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> well looks like this is just gonna be a bunch of one shits within this lil universe


End file.
